Stromausfall
by YuryJulian
Summary: Erste Staffel. Hauptcharas Lucas, Bridger und Dr. Westphalen. Die Geschichte ist Kiddo gewidmet.


__

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV oder ihren Charakteren. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte erhalte ich kein Geld.

Stromausfall

by YuryJulian

****

Widmung: Kiddo! Die arme hat erneut einen kaputten Computer und um sie ein wenig zu trösten, habe ich spontan mal was runter geschrieben. Ich hoffe damit ihren Nerv getroffen zu haben und sie ärgert sich nicht mehr so ganz über ihren Computer, der nach so kurzer Zeit schon den Geist aufgegeben hat. Dafür habe ich auch ein wenig reservierte Zeit für die Family opfern müssen. Ich hoffe ihr seht es mir nach, wenn da jetzt das Warten noch etwas dauert, aber ich bin da gerade dran.

Gelangweilt saß Lucas am Computer während draußen das Unwetter um das Haus zog. Geräuschvoll wehte der Wind um die kleine Insel. Zwangsweise hatte ihn Bridger mit zu sich genommen. Auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht war, so wollte er seinen jüngsten nicht auf dem Boot wissen. Es würde ihm doch gut tun, mal woanders zu sein. Wer weiß wann der nächste Landgang kam.

Ganz toll! Da saß er nun und durfte noch nicht einmal soviel mitnehmen, wie er zum überleben brauchte. Er hätte Bridger nicht vertrauen sollen, als dieser sagte, er habe einen Computer bei sich. Das Ding hier stammte sicherlich noch aus der Steinzeit. Nicht einmal eine Verbindung zum Internex gab es geschweige denn gute Spiele! Doch was sollte er auch machen? Hier sitzen und sich das Gerede der Erwachsenen anhören? Er war zwar an ihrer Arbeit interessiert, aber nicht an ihren Gesprächen. Zu seinem vollen Glück war nämlich auch noch Dr. Westphalen zu diesem Kurztripp eingeladen worden. Lucas wusste ganz genau warum. Bridger war eifersüchtig auf seinen Freund Malcom Downey, der seit einiger Zeit der schönen Ärztin Avancen machte. Das sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass der Captain in dessen Gegenwart nicht gut bei Laune war. Und da dieser auch gerade in der Stadt war, hatte er Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und als erster gefragt.

Seit sie hier angekommen waren, langweilte er sich nun also. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft am frühen Abend, hatte Kristin sie beide bekocht. Das war auch ganz gut gewesen das Essen. Ganz gut? War er noch bei Trost? Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr gegessen, das ihm so geschmeckt hatte. Es gab eben doch einen Unterschied zwischen Massenabfertigung und Hausmannskost. Das was sie auf der seaQuest bekamen war nahrhaft, aber nicht immer besonders lecker. Ben wusste schon, warum er ständig irgendwelche Dinge an Bord schmuggelte. Bestimmt hätte er es ganz gut bei ihr gehabt, wenn sie seine Mutter gewesen wäre.

Lucas seufzte auf. Was hatte er da nur wieder für Gedanken? Er sollte sich nicht immer mit solchen absolut unsinnigen Fragen beschäftigen. Es war nun mal wie es war. Seine Eltern sind auch nicht schlecht gewesen, nur etwas zu sehr Karriere orientiert.

Draußen begann ein beständiges Prasseln. Ganz große Klasse! Nun regnete es auch noch. Hoffentlich hörte das Unwetter bis zum nächsten Tag auf. Darwin war den Nachmittag zum fressen geschwommen und würde erst morgen bei ihnen auftauchen. Wenn es wie aus Kübeln goss, ließ ihn die Ärztin garantiert nicht nach draußen und schwimmen schon gar nicht. Ein Pluspunkt an seine richtige Mutter, der wäre das egal gewesen. Nein, er tat es schon wieder! Er wollte doch seine Eltern nicht mit den beiden vergleichen. Lucas stützte sein Kinn in seiner rechten Handfläche auf. Aber wie konnte man das auch verhindern? Die beiden kümmerten sich einfach zu oft um ihn, als wären sie seine Eltern.

Vielleicht sollte er sich woanders hin setzen? Die Geräusche des Sturms gingen ihm schon ordentlich auf die Nerven. Wer sollte denn bei dem Krach später schlafen können? Er sicher nicht! Leider war er wegen des Computers an dieses Zimmer gebunden. Der Captain würde das sicherlich nicht gerne sehen, wenn er diesen packen und mal eben woanders hin transportieren würde. Nein, da war er sich sicher, würde er eher eine Predigt bekommen, als alles andere. Schließlich war das hier mal Roberts Zimmer gewesen und alles noch so, wie damals als er es zuletzt bewohnt hatte. Nur warum hatte dieser keinen Internex – Zugang gehabt? Das war ihm dann doch unverständlich. Naja, was sollte es auch. Besser er machte weiter mit diesem wirklich dummen Spiel, anstatt sich hier über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die ihn überhaupt nichts angingen. Es war sowieso schon verwunderlich, dass ihn Bridger einfach so in Roberts Zimmer allein ließ. Für die Nacht hatte er jedoch ein Zimmer direkt neben dem des Captains. Lucas hätte es auch nicht gewollt im Zimmer seines toten Sohnes die Nacht verbringen zu müssen. Das musste echt nicht sein. Sein Respekt vor dem Sohn Bridgers war zu groß.

Nun aber wirklich! Aufhören mit Denken und anfangen mit der ultimativen Abzocke des dummen Computers. Er wollte gerade seine Karten für den nächsten Spielzug festlegen, als um ihn herum alles dunkel wurde. Der Bildschirm des Computers ging mit einem seltsamen Klickgeräusch aus und die Lampe tat es ihm gleich. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!"

Der Teenager wartete eine Weile. Bestimmt würde sich das hier wieder in kurzer Zeit einschalten. Von wegen! Er saß einige Minuten da und wartete ab, dann klopfte es an die Tür und Dr. Westphalen mit einer Kerze in der Hand sah nach ihm. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Der Computer ist aus!"

Sie lachte. "Scheint so. Wenn du dir nur Sorgen um einen Computer machst, muss ja alles in Ordnung sein."

"Dauert das noch lange? Ich wollte gerade richtig loslegen und diesem Computer mal zeigen, dass es auch Menschen gibt, die besser sind als er selbst."

"Ich glaube nicht. Als plötzlich im ganzen Haus der Strom ausfiel, hat Nathan schon befürchtet, dass es die Hauptleitung getroffen haben könnte. Der Stromgenerator auf der Rückseite des Hauses muss wohl von einer kräftigen Windböe zerstört worden sein. Ich weiß es aber nicht. Er ist gerade nach sehen gegangen. Ich hoffe, ihm passiert nichts da draußen. Das ist ja schon ein recht heftiger Sturm heute."

"Soll das heißen, wir haben unter Umständen keinen Strom mehr, bis sich nicht das Wetter beruhigt hat?"

Kristin nickte. "Genau das. Tut mir leid. Willst du mir nicht helfen, noch ein paar Kerzen aufzutreiben? Nathan meinte, er habe vielleicht noch welche in der Abstellkammer von ein paar vergangenen Weihnachten."

Seufzend stand Lucas vom Stuhl auf. "Mir bleibt ja fast nichts anderes übrig, wenn dieses Steinzeitteil keinen Akku kennt. Das wäre mit meinem Computer nicht passiert. Da hätte ich noch schön weiter machen können, aber nein, ich muss mich auch von Bridger so davon überzeugen lassen, meinen nicht zu benötigen. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ihm in Sachen Computern vertraut habe, das können sie mir glauben." Er unterstrich das Gesagte, indem er den Zeigefinger erhob.

"Du armer! Da muss ich mir also etwas einfallen lassen, um dich noch vor einer schlechten Laune zu retten!"

Er ging an ihr vorbei hinaus, während sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. "Wo ist nun diese Abstellkammer?"

"Da müssen wir suchen, ich habe mich seit unserer Ankunft hier oben noch gar nicht umgesehen. Nur meine Sachen habe ich in mein Zimmer gestellt."

"Sie haben ein separates Zimmer?"

Zum Glück war alles um sie herum dunkel und die Ärztin mit der Kerze gerade hinter ihm, doch die bösen Blicke konnte er auch so gut fühlen. "Das geht dich nichts an."

"Tut mir leid, das war auch nicht so gemeint."

"Will ich doch meinen. Komm, lass uns hier mal alle Türen durchsehen."

Lucas öffnete die Tür links von ihm, während Kristin die gegenüberliegende untersuchte. Beides waren Zimmer. Sie gingen weiter den Flur entlang. "Hier brauchen wir nicht suchen, das sind das Schlafzimmer und das Gästezimmer, in welches ich einquartiert wurde.", sagte Lucas und wollte sich schon herum drehen.

"Vielleicht befindet sich ja in den Zimmern selber noch etwas. Sieh doch nur. Das eine Zimmer auf der rechten Seite war nicht so groß und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in seinem Schlafzimmer es auf der rechten Seite, nachdem man rein kommt, noch etwas ist. Ich meine keine Nische oder eine Ecke gesehen zu haben."

Also schlief sie doch beim Captain! Diese Erkenntnis wollte er schon laut von sich geben, als er sich jedoch noch im rechten Moment auf die Lippen biss. Das war vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Sie konnte ihm das noch übler nehmen, als die Frage zuvor. Warum mussten die beiden ihr Privatleben auch direkt vor ihm praktizieren? Da war das doch sofort klar, das er eins und eins zusammen zählte. Dazu brauchte es noch nicht mal so einen schlauen Detektiven.

"Los komm mit!" Dr. Westphalen drückte ihn bereits in Bridgers Schlafzimmer und neben der Tür befand sich auf der rechten Seite in der Wand eine weiße Tür. Die Ärztin hatte den Knauf sofort in der Hand und drehte ihn. "Na wer sagt's denn? Wir haben sie gefunden. Leuchte mir bitte mal." Sie drückte ihm die Kerze in die Hand und schritt die zwei Schritte, die man in den kleinen Raum machen konnte, hinein. "Da sind ja auch schon welche." Sie kramte aus einem Karton, der unten in einem der Regale stand, mehrere große Kerzen hervor. "Nimmst du mir einige davon ab? Danke." Als sie meinte, sie hätten genug, schob sie den Karton wieder ordentlich unter das Regal zurück. Bevor sie nach unten gingen, entzündeten sie eine der dicken Kerzen, damit sie beide etwas hatten.

Unten im Wohnzimmer waren bereits beide Kerzenständer angezündet worden. "Wie gut, dass seine Frau auf solche Teile stand.", meinte Lucas, als er in den doch recht hellen Raum kam.

"Ich mag sowas auch. Ist doch schön gemütlich, findest du etwa nicht?"

"Naja, ist etwas ungeeignet, wenn man noch lesen möchte."

"Dann setzt du dich dort an den Tisch. Mit den Kerzen auf diesen Tisch, wird dir das nicht mehr schwer fallen. Bevor es Elektrizität gab, hatten die Leute auch nichts anderes gehabt und es hat funktioniert."

"Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich mich damit jetzt abzufinden habe. Außerdem habe ich noch nicht einmal ein Buch dabei."

Die Ärztin stellte die Kerzen auf den Tisch und am Fenster ab. Überall da, wo noch eine dunkle Ecke herrschte, entzündete sie eine der kleineren Teelichter. Auf die Weise bekamen sie auch dort etwas Licht. "Wie es aussieht bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall der Neuzeit."

Lucas ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf der Couch nieder. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Terrasse und ein pitschnasser Captain machte, dass er in das trockene Innere kam. "Keine Chance. Der Wind ist viel zu stark! Ich komme bis zum Generator nicht durch."

"Um Himmels willen, Nathan! Du bist ja von Kopf bis Fuß klitschnass! Warte, ich hole dir ein Handtuch, oder besser, geh dir am besten sofort etwas trockenes anziehen." So schnell wie sie ihm eine der Kerzen in die Hand drückte und ihn nach oben scheuchte, konnte er gar nicht gucken. Sobald er trocken und umgezogen wieder da war, erzählte er ihnen, wie er versucht hatte unter dem Vordach Schutz zu suchen und sich von da zum Generator durch zu schlagen. Doch der Wind war so stark gewesen, dass er mehr als einmal Halt an einem Pfosten suchen musste und zu kämpfen hatte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Das dort war schon fast ein Hurricane und sie hörten es ja alle wie der Wind um das Haus wehte.

"Hoffentlich wird das nicht noch schlimmer, wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, gibt es keine Schutzräume hier." Angst schwang in der Stimme der schönen Ärztin mit.

"Keine Sorge, es passiert nichts. Das Haus ist solide gebaut und hat bereits schlimmere Stürme überlebt. Notfalls gibt es einen Keller, in den wir uns verkriechen können."

Lucas sah ihn an. "Das heißt jetzt aber hoffentlich nicht, dass ich schon mal mit Sack und Pack da runter ziehen muss?"

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, selbst wenn ich bis zum Generator gekommen wäre, hätte ich ihn bestimmt nicht wieder in Gang gebracht. Wenn der Wind eine Leitung beschädigt hat, dann kann die wer weiß was für Schäden haben, die ich nicht ohne weiteres flicken kann. Da muss schon ein Fachmann ran und der kommt sowieso nicht hierher, wenn die See so rauh ist. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord."

"Demnach sitzen wir hier fest?"

"Richtig.", nickte Bridger auf Lucas' Frage hin.

Der Teenager ließ den Kopf hängen. "Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Fahrrad?"

"Wozu willst du denn jetzt ein Fahrrad haben?", ratlos blickte Dr. Westphalen erst zu ihm, dann zu Bridger.

"Dann hätte ich vielleicht einen eigenen kleinen Stromgenerator bauen können und sie beide hätten sich beim Strampeln abwechseln können."

"Nun werd aber mal nicht frech! Es ist nicht unserer Schuld, dass hier der Strom ausfällt. Das hat keiner beabsichtigt.", sagte Bridger streng.

"Das weiß ich. Entschuldigen sie bitte, es war auch nicht so gemeint. Mich ärgert es einfach nur, hier rum sitzen zu müssen und absolut nichts tun zu können."

"Ich habe einige Bücher hier, die du lesen könntest, wenn dich etwas interessiert oder wir machen ein Spiel. Ich glaube Robert hat in seinem Zimmer noch einige Gesellschaftsspiele. Wollen wir uns mal in einer Runde Schach probieren?", schlug der Captain vor.

"Und was wird dann aus mir?", griff Kristin sofort ein. Sie hatte nicht wenig Lust hier ebenfalls gelangweilt herum zu sitzen, während sich Alter und Erfahrung gegen junge Intelligenz im Schach duellierten.

"Genau, was wird aus ihr?" Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen blickte ihn nun auch der Teenager an.

"Schon gut, ihr habt mich geschlagen. Ich werde nachsehen, ob Robert noch ein paar Karten hat oder ein altes Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht." Er erhob sich von der Couch und ging mit einer der Kerzen hinauf.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich hier gleich einen Spieleabend erleben werde."

Die Ärztin sah ihn lächelnd an. "Warum denn nicht?"

"Weil das nichts ist für jemanden in meinem Alter!"

"Ach? Dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was deinem Alter entspricht!"

"Wie ist das gemeint?" Nun war es an Lucas ihr kritisch in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Er hatte bereits seinen Mund zu weit aufgemacht. Irgendwann würde diese ich-bin-der-liebe-kleine-Lucas-Nummer, nicht mehr ziehen und dann war es besser, wenn man sich nicht zu viele Feinde machte. Lucas bezweifelte zwar, dass er sich bei diesen beiden hier durch seine etwas zu große Klappe manchmal sehr unbeliebt machen könnte, dennoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen ihren Unmut gegen ihn zu beschwören. Schließlich konnten sie nichts für seine Launen. Es war immer besser, sich nicht an anderen abzureagieren. Bridger hat es schon gesagt, er konnte für diesen Stromausfall nichts. Dieser Sturm war höhere Gewalt und da mussten sie sich eben arrangieren und abwarten.

"Ich habe weder Karten noch ein Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht gefunden, aber Monopoly. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ihr das mögt oder kennt." Er sah auf Lucas. Schließlich wusste er, dass der Junge ja mehr mit Computern und Lehrbüchern seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Bei den Eltern zweifelte er stark daran, dass er jemals die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, da mit diesen Gesellschaftsspiele zu machen. Wie es mit Freunden aussah, wusste er leider nicht. Es wäre möglich, dass da mal jemand dabei war, mit dem er spielen konnte, doch es war keine sichere Sache.

"Klasse! Dabei habe ich früher immer gegen mich selbst gewonnen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. "Leider auch immer gleichzeitig verloren."

"Du hast gegen dich selbst gespielt?", sagte Kristin.

"Na klar, wenn man niemanden hatte, der da mitmachen wollte, musste ich eben gegen mich antreten. Ich hatte einen weißen Teddybären gehabt, mit so einem rot karierten Halstuch. Den habe ich immer auf die andere Seite vom Spielbrett hingesetzt und dann für ihn eben gewürfelt und entschieden. Der hat seltsamerweise immer dann nicht kaufen wollen, wenn es eine der teuren Straßen war oder ich davon schon eine hatte, obwohl es geldmäßig gegangen wäre." Er nahm dem Captain die Schachtel ab und begann bereits alles auszupacken. "Die Bank mache ich aber nicht. Das ist total lästig, besonders beim Spiel-des-Lebens. Kennen sie das?"

Beide nickten sie. "Hast du das auch immer selbst gespielt?", fragte der Captain, als er sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa setzte. Die Kerzen mussten sie ein wenig zur Seite schieben, da sie sonst das Spielbrett nicht auf den Tisch legen konnten.

"Mit wem denn sonst? Meine Freunde habe ich nur selten gesehen, weil mich meine Eltern manchmal einfach von ihnen abgeschottet haben und unsere Diener und Angestellten haben sich geweigert mit mir zu spielen. Hatten ständig was im Haus zu tun. Ich glaube nachdem das eine Dienstmädchen von meinem Vater ordentlich zur Schnecke gemacht und gekündigt wurde, haben die dann alle Abstand zu mir gehalten. Sie sollen gefälligst ihre Arbeit im Haus machen und nicht sein Geld damit verplempern, indem sie mit mir Spiele spielten. Ich hätte schließlich auch andere Dinge zu tun und das würde mich nur ablenken."

Die Ärztin war schockiert. "Das hat er wirklich getan?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, aber eben nur das eine Mal. Wenn ich selbst gespielt habe, hat er nie etwas gesagt, es sollte nur niemand von seinen Leuten auf die Idee kommen, plötzlich Nanny spielen zu wollen. So, wer ist was?" Er hatte bereits ganz allein alles hergerichtet und Bridger das Bare hingeschoben. Frauen konnten ja bekanntlich nicht mit Geld umgehen, also würde der Captain die Finanzen übernehmen und als Bankier nebenberuflich zum Immobilienhai fungieren.

Die beiden nahmen sich je eine Spielfigur und stellten sie auf Los. Lucas hatte sich bereits mit einer verewigt. Durch würfeln legte sie die Reihenfolge fest. Der mit der höchsten Augenzahl begann und dann folgten die Spieler nach der absteigenden Punktzahl. Sie spielten bis fast Mitternacht und schon früh hatte sich Dr. Westphalen von ihren beiden Mitspielern abgehoben und die Kluft zwischen ihnen wuchs ständig. Während Lucas tapfer hinter ihr blieb, ging Bridger bald unter in Hypotheken und Schulden. Letztendlich erklärten sie die Wissenschaftlerin zum Sieger und gingen ins Bett. Der Kampf um das Badezimmer konnte beginnen! Und auch hier gewann die Ärztin. Erst als Lucas im Bett lag und es in seiner Tasche zu piepsen begann, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch sein Handy dabei hatte und eine kleine Gamekonsole, die mit Licht ausgestattet war. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können und nicht daran denken? Beides war mit einer hohen Akkuleistung ausgestattet und erst am Vormittag noch geladen worden.

Er krabbelte wieder aus der Wärme hinaus und suchte in der Seitentasche nach dem Gerät, welches sich durch einen Signalton in seine Erinnerung zurück geschlichen hatte. Eine Nachricht von Ben. Lucas konnte nicht anders, aber als er las, wo dieser festsaß, beneidete er ihn keineswegs. Statt dessen wünschte er ihm viel Glück und Spaß in der Gesellschaft von seiner ehemaligen Schwiegermutter. Diese hatte ihm verboten bei dem Unwetter zum Hafen zurück zu fahren, da man wohl im Radio eine Warnung heraus gegeben hatte, dass sich die Bewohner der Stadt in ihren Häusern aufhalten sollten. Nun saß er da mit seinem verhassten Drachen fest und Katie lachte sich bestimmt eins ins Fäustchen, wie Ben leidet unter dem strengen Pantoffel ihrer Mutter. Lucas hatte sich mal von ihm erzählen lassen, dass die Frau sehr spießig sei und überall stand lauter Kitsch herum, der jedoch nicht angefasst werden durfte. Auf den Sitzmöbeln waren Schonbezüge mit scheußlichen Mustern und einen Staubwedel hatte die Frau immer griffbereit irgendwo liegen. Wer in ihr Haus wollte, hatte sich die Schuhe gründlich abzuputzen. Der Teenager war sich sicher, sie würde selbst Bens Ohren kontrollieren, bevor er zu Bett ging, ob die auch wirklich sauber waren.

In sich hinein grinsend stieg er in die warmen Kissen zurück. Sein Spiel hatte er dabei. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Gastgeber und der Ärztin, war er noch nicht müde und hätte jetzt nur dumm im Bett gelegen und die Decke angestarrt, während sich der Schlaf noch lange nicht zu ihm gesellen wollte, doch nun konnte er noch etwas machen, bevor er ins Land der Träume ging. Am nächsten Morgen würde sich schon alles wieder beruhigt haben und notfalls würde ein Shuttle der seaQuest sie abholen. Die nächste Mission stand schließlich an.

ENDE


End file.
